El Regreso y el Inicio
by Diamond Scorpio
Summary: Sonia, la Santa de Escorpio que perdió la vida en el Templo de Escorpio... ¡Regresa! La relación entre Souma, el caballero de León Menor y Sonia, se ha definido.


Sonia yacía muerta en la Casa de Escorpio, Con lagrimas en los ojos, y un llanto de profunda tristeza, Souma, sostenía la mano de la dorada…

- Sonia... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡POR QUE!? Este no debería ser tu final… Tu final debe ser a mi lado.

Edén, hermano de Sonia llega y ve a su hermana muerta, recostada a lado del Lencillo Souma, nota que su rostro tiene un gesto muy calmado… El sonrió, era una sonrisa de tristeza al ver que su hermana con miles de heridas en el cuerpo; que le oculto, causadas por sus batallas con otros caballeros, pero a la vez una sonrisa de alegría al ver que Souma, quién fue la persona más dañada con los actos de Sonia, estaba a lado de ella, tomando su mano… Sabía lo que significaba y le toco el hombro y sonrió en señal de agradecimiento por querer ayudar a Sonia.

Edén le pide dejarlo solo con la hermana, Souma acepta, le da un beso en la frente a Sonia y se dirige a la siguiente casa con lagrimas que no cesaban.

Edén se inclina, acaricia el rostro de su adorada hermana, comienza a llorar con profunda tristeza, el haber perdido a su hermana, le causa un dolor inimaginable…

-Querida hermana, llegue tarde y no pude hacerte cambiar de parecer a cerca de nuestro padre… Gracias por tratar de protegerme y estar pendiente de mi siempre, estoy triste por perderte, pero me alegra saber que Souma estuvo a tu lado, incluso más que yo… Hermana mayor, tu… quién trato de protegerme, quién pensó en mi, ver todas estás heridas que te causaron las batallas que tuviste con tal de ayudar a mi padre con su nuevo mundo… -Edén acaricia el cabello peli rosado de Sonia- Gracias… Hermana, Gracias Souma por protegerla y amarla… Entiendo tus sentimientos, se que esto te está causando el mismo dolor que yo sentí al perder a la mujer que amaba… Gracias por ser el Caballero de mi hermana.

Edén mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana, observa que cerca de ella había un rosa, estaba seguro… Lo tenía claro, esa rosa simbolizaba los sentimientos de Sonia y Souma tenían en común… Edén pone una leve sonrisa, tapa el rostro de Sonia con la capa de la armadura de Escorpio y se va.

Luego terminada la guerra contra Marte… En la guerra contra Pallas…

Kiki reparó las armaduras de los caballeros de bronce y se dirigen hacía el castillo de Pallas, en su camino siente un cosmos poderoso… y conocido, nadie puede distinguir de quien es…

Para su sorpresa son atacados por un aguijón color rojo, no lo podían creer… ¡Era Sonia! Sonia regresó; pero está vez no como Sonia de Escorpio… Esta vez como Sonia de La Cruz del Sur.

Todos se sorprenden y quedan atónitos al ver a Sonia, Souma, quién es el más sorprendido le pregunta a Sonia:

-¿¡Por qué llevas puesta la armadura de mi padre!?

Sonia sonríe de un forma un poco burlona.

¡Sonia! Contéstame… ¿Qué haces portando la armadura de mi padre? ¿No la habías destruido?

Ja… Primero se saluda a una dama, ¿qué acaso no lo sabías?

Déjate de tonterías y contestarme, ¡Sonia!

Edén sorprendido, boquiabierta… No puede creer como su hermana está viva…

Hermana… ¿Enserio eres tu? ¿Por qué no pude distinguir tu cosmos? Y… ¿!Cómo es posible que estés viva!?

Sonia voltea a ver a su hermano con una mirada quebrada.

Edén, a pesar de todo lo que hice… ¿Decidiste quedarte del lado de estos Caballeros?

Edén sorprendido, no responde…

¡Respóndeme Sonia! ¿¡Qué haces con la armadura de mi padre!?

Esta bien… pero no grites, lencillo… Cuando derrotaron a mi padre y vencieron al dios Apsu, Athena me devolvió la vida, decidí esconderme y entrenar para poder proteger a mi hermano menor –Voltea a ver a Edén- Y aunque me cueste decirlo… Quiero y tengo que proteger a alguien más… Y ese eres tu, Souma de León Menor.

Souma se queda bastante sorprendido por las palabras de Sonia.

Pero… ¿Qué dices?

Así es Souma, lo hago en agradecimiento por estar conmigo hasta en el último momento

Sonia se sonroja y baja la mirada, Souma la toma de los hombros, la ve a la cara y le pregunta:

Sonia… Sabes que yo no soy un hombre de rogar, no me hagas pedírtelo otra vez… ¿Por qué tienes la armadura de mi padre?

Sonia retrocede dos pasos… Mira a Souma con seriedad y luego sonríe levemente.

¿Recuerdas cuando destruí esta armadura? Bueno… luego de ser revivida gracias a la diosa Athena, tome los restos de esta armadura, y fui con el reparador de armaduras… así es, Kiki, el caballero de Aries, el era mi compañero y el único que supo que seguía viva hasta ahora. Y al renacer la armadura de la Cruz del Sur con mi sangre, fui elegida para portarla, así que no debe sorprenderte que ahora no seamos enemigos, sino compañeros.

Souma sonríe y piensa – Somos más que compañeros, Sonia –

Todo el grupo de Caballeros se convence de las palabras de Sonia y deciden ir juntos al castillo de Pallas… en el camino, curiosamente Sonia y Souma iban detrás de los demás… Souma decide acorralar a Sonia en una viviendo que estaba vacía en Pallasvelda, Sonia se molesta un poco y le dice a Souma:

¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? Tenemos que ir rápido al castillo de Pallas

Lo se, pero quiero hablar una cosa contigo…

No tenemos tiempo…

Es obvio que no tenemos tiempo… Por eso quiero hablar contigo

Sonia algo molesta, accede a hablar con Souma.

Sonia, dime ¿por qué quieres protegerme?

Yo nunca dije que quería… Solo dije que tenía que hacerlo.

No, tu dijiste bien claro que tenías y querías protegerme, respóndeme…

Sonia sonrojada baja la mirada y únicamente le reniega con la cabeza. Souma toma de la cara a Sonia, la ve a los ojos con dulzura.

En fin…. ¿Me lo dirás o quieres que lo adivine?

Etto… -Sonia se quita la máscara- ¿Conoces la ley de las máscaras en el santuario, verdad?

So- Sonia…

Si un santo femenino deja que un hombre vea su rostro, esta debe matarlo o…

¿O qué?

No te hagas el tonto, Souma…

¿Eso significa que…?

¿Aún no lo notas? estúpido…

Claro que me doy cuenta…

Sonia levanta la mirada, sus rostros se acercan lentamente la una con la otra…

Los labios de Sonia y Souma se encuentran y consiguen su primer beso. Ambos sonrojas por ese tierno primer beso, Sonia vuelve a ponerse la máscara… Entonces, Sonia baja la mirada nuevamente y Souma le pregunta:

¿Así que decidiste amarme?

Yo no decidí nada, tu me besaste.

Jaja, Sonia, este beso lo deseamos ambos… ¿O me vas a decir que piensas matarme?

No, no puedo hacerlo…

Entonces ¿Por qué me mostraste tu rostro?

Eh- Eh- No lo se!

Jaja… Sonia –Se vuelve a acercar al rostro de Sonia, con una mirada atrevida- ¿Por qué no mejor te quitas esa máscara y me muestras tu hermoso rostro de nuevo?

Deja de decirme eso, So-Souma… -Vuelven a besarse-

Sonia, Te- Te… Yo… Te- ¡Te amo!

Sonia se sorprende al oír esas palabras, se quita la máscara, ve a Souma con tristeza, apunto de estallar en llanto, abraza a Souma y le contesta:

Yo- Yo también Te amo, a pesar del daño que te cause, quisiste protegerme y fuiste capaz de ver en el fondo de mi corazón.

**Ambos sonrieron…**


End file.
